


saint bernard

by ScottishScurrie



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Afterlife, Angel/Demon AU, Angel/Demon Hybrids, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst and Tragedy, Court, Disowning of Family Members, Fankids - Freeform, Hatred, M/M, Murder, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Past Character Death, Self-Hatred, based off of a song, coming to terms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22603603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScottishScurrie/pseuds/ScottishScurrie
Summary: Daiya thought his parents were perfect, despite one being a demon but he finally found out the truth and it wasn’t pleasant...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	saint bernard

**Author's Note:**

> this is really bad sorry
> 
> and it’s meant to be short, just wanted to switch a couple of things up for once :)

Daiya was confused... His Dad was innocent!... right? He had to be! Right?! His Dad couldn’t do anything wrong! His parents wouldn’t lie to him... He was innocent. Definitely.

The more Daiya said that to himself, the less he believed what he was saying until all it was an empty promise to himself.

He glanced up nervously at his father.

“Dada? Is Dad actually innocent?” 

Taka’s heart stopped, before he looked at his son, frowning. There were tears in his eyes.

That gave Daiya an answer he dearly didn’t want.

He noticed a frail and weak man enter the room before he froze before Mondo.

Taka squeezed his eyes shut, shaking slightly. Daiya took his father hand.

Then he saw it all... The murder... The tears... The screaming and the punishment.

He looked at his father, terrified, tears in his eye.

Now he knows how he got his name... and how his father is far from innocent. Far, far, far away from it... Two men died at his hand... and he was named after one.

All he knew about his father was wiped... He wasn’t the man he thought he was at all.

**He was a vile, cruel and a disgusting murderer.**

That’s all he was now. He wasn’t his father anymore. He was a monster. A stain that should be wiped throughly from the family.

But your his son... You have that filth too.

You can’t get rid of that... You’d have to get rid of yourself for that but... your pure father couldn’t handle another heartbreak... but you’re still apart of that **monster.**

You’re dirty father deserves the worst th-

Taka noticed the look that was on Daiya’s face. He was practically crying frustrated tears and was burrowing holes in his father’s head so his father nudged him a little.

Daiya jumped, looking at his father.

“Why’d you fall in love with Dad if you knew he was bad?”

“I thought... Well, he did change for me. He still got into fights but never with me... He was kind and gentle as much as he could be with me. Never raised his voice or his hands... If he was angry with me he’d take it out on a punching bag in the garage.”

At least that vile demon had a little brain in him.

“Why do you ask?”

“You always told me Murder was terrible...”

“And it is. You’re father was a different case however... Your... late uncle died because of a sacrifice he made to protect your brother and he killed your godfather by an act of anger and jealousy which did... fracture our relationship but... I loved him. I couldn’t erase that... Then he was killed because of his mistakes. Then I was murdered only a few days after and I found him again... and the rest you know.”

“Oh.”

Maybe he wasn’t _too_ bad...


End file.
